Running away
by Naruhinagirl94
Summary: All he could ever do was run away, not knowing that his past was quickly catching up. Is he beyond saving now? To what lengths will Souji go to help him? SoujixYosuke


**This is proof I need therapy, but this idea has been in my head for a bit and don't get me wrong, Yosuke's my fave boy, but I think he had a family relation to the FeMC of Persona 3, and I added a few more characters, gave him more of a back story, and this was born.**

**Yosuke: *hugs Souji's arm tightly***

**Souji: Well, we hope you enjoy. Flames will be used to roast Kashiwagi and that one fat chick who's name I have forgotten.**

**Me: Unfortunatly, when I can remember her name, She'll be making an apperance. Also, this was ment to be a one-shot, but stuff happened and it could be a 2 or 3 shot. Possibly longer. Also, don't expect regular updates. I am a student and I have a job. Also, I didn't name the FeMC Hamuko or Minato. I named her Rai Shadow because that's what I named her in my game.**

**Yosuke: It came off her Naruto OC, which turned into a Kingdom Hearts OC, which was shortened and now she uses for everything.**

**Me: I'm not gonna lie, that is how it happened.**

**Insperation: 'More than a feeling-Boston'**

**'Homecoming Queen-Hinder'**

**'Danced on into the night-Santana with Chad Krouger'**

**'I miss you-Blink 182'**

**'How to save a life-The Fray'**

**'I'm Still Here-Goo Goo Dolls'**

**No, Persona 4 isn't mine or SoujixYosuke would be canon and you wouldn't be allowed to date anyone else. 'cept maybe Ayane. Because she's cute.**

Yosuke Hanamura was running to school, red headphones around his neck, MP3 player in his pocket, blasting out an American Band. Laptop in his backpack, wearing his school uniform and running a minute behind schedule. He arrived a few minutes before the bell and was in his seat right as the bell started ringing.

"Hey Yosuke, did you remember your laptop? I forgot mine." Chie stated from beside him.

"Mine's being repaired, but I brought one. We can share I guess." He put it on the desk, where everyone else was setting up and logged in.

Some sort of tune started playing and a little chibi loading sign appeared. After it was finished, pixles started to form and create a little Chibi Yosuke and a Chibi version of someone else. When Chibi!Person 2 was finished, he started to sing. Chibi!Yosuke started to dance, dressed in a red tango outfit.

"Like a Gift from the Heavens,

It was easy to tell,

It was love from above that could save me from hell,

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,

How the Devil himself could be pulled out of me.

There were drums in the air as she started to dance,

Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands."

The song continued with everyone watching, but no one noticed Yosuke slip out. Chie was to absorbed in the little Chibi Yosuke, dancing in beat to the music with the other person singing and playing guitar. Eventually three more Chibi's joined them. Two girls dressed up like Yosuke and a boy, who was playing the drums. The song ended and everyone groaned, but the desktop appeared.

It was two photos. One of the group of Chibis. Yosuke was hanging off the taller guy's arm in the front. He had black hair, green eyes and wore a black T-shirt and jeans. The other guy had red hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt and jeans. One of the two girls had short black hair and green eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with 'Fire' written on it in flames and ripped up jeans. The final girl had short brown hair and red eyes. She wore a black T-shirt and black sweat pants. They were all smiling and doing silly poses, except for Yosuke, who was on the taller man's arm, looking up at him cheerfully and proudly. The second Photo was just Yosuke and the brunette girl with red eyes. She was wearing a Gekkoukan high uniform and had her arm around Yosuke's shoulder. Chie opened up the computer documents and noticed a sealed folder.

"Chie, I don't think you should look..." Yukiko warned her, but being Chie, she looked anyway. It had two foulders 'Videos' and 'Drawings' and Chie opened up the Video folder.

There were tons of Videos, each one marked with a different name and date. Chie opened the most recent 'How to save a life 07/04/2010 (Edited by Shinjiro Aragaki under request of Rai Shadow)'

In it, the song was playing and drawings flashed by. Drawings and Photographs of Yosuke and the people from the photo on the desktop. When the lyrics started, it followed closly to the images.

'I'm so sorry Yosuke,

I'll always love you,

Good-bye for now,

It'll never be forever,

I'll see you again some day,

We all will.

Please don't wait for us,

we will wait for you.

In memory of:

Takaki 'River' Moshimoto 08/04/2008

Arianna 'Fire' Kishi 26/05/2008

Ryo 'Earth' Kashiwagi 26/05/2008

Rai 'Universe' Shadow. 06/04/2010

"What does that mean?" Yukiko asked, looking confused.

"Means that Yosuke knew someone related to Kashiwagi." A random student stated.

"Don't wait for us, we'll wait for you?" Chie asked, reading the last two lines of the poem outloud.

"Dead. All four of them." Yosuke stated from the door. "Ryo was Kashiwagi's nephew. Never met Kashiwagi until she became our Homeroom teacher, but he did say his aunt was a cougar."

"Yosuke..."

"It's fine. I'm fine Chie. It's just been a while since I saw their faces...I almost forgot. I feel really bad...I really loved River-senpai...Rai as well. Arianna was like a big sister and Ryo was my annoying big brother. We were a family and I forgot what they looked like! God I'm pathetic! I-I moved on with Souji and I-I completely forgot...what they even looked like..." Yosuke ran out of the room, but no one followed him.

Up on the roof, Yosuke was hiding in the shadowy part of the building to the stairwell. His cell phone rang and he answered t, voice shaking.

"H-hello?

"Yosuke? What's wrong?" The soothing voice of Souji Seta poured into Yosuke's ears, like music.

"Just a huge blast from the past...I miss you. I wish you could help me through this as well."

"Where are you?"

"On the roof, why?"

"Wondering. Just keep talking to me sweetheart. What happened?"

Yosuke explained it all, he thought he faintly heard footsteps, but ignored it and kept talking, until he swore he was going crazy.

"Souji, I swear I can hear your voice getting closer...I think I'm going insane."

"Yosuke...look up." He heard the voice in front of him as well. He looked up and saw a Yasogami High Uniform, 3 stripes on the coller, Silver hair wet, from rain that Yosuke hadn't noticed. Grey eyes flashing worry and fear.

"Yosuke...please don't scare me like that again." Warm arms wrapped around him, letting him share their heat. Heat between two people. Yosuke started to shiver and Souji placed his jacket around Yosuke's shoulders, picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office.

"What's wrong with him?" The nurse asked.

"Fever and chills. He was out in the rain."

"Set him on the bed and I'll deal with him soon." Souji did not like the nurse's tone, but did as he was told.

"You should be getting to class." The nurse stated, but Souji had a feeling that if he left, she wouldn't attend to Yosuke.

"No. He needs me and I will be here by his side." Souji stated, stubbornly. Yosuke was his boyfriend and Yosuke needed him and he would stay.

The nurse eventually took a look at him and told Souji to take him home. The silver-haired male ran up to the class and grabbed his and Yosuke's things, apologived to the Sensei and went back, picked up Yosuke and taking him to the Dojima residence. He placed Yosuke on the couch and started to work on reducing the fever. When Nanako came home, she looked at Yosuke.

"Big Bro, will he be okay?"

"Yosuke will be just fine. He got sick and Big Bro brough him here to take care of. If he doesn't wake up tomorrow, we'll take him to the hospital, alright?" Nanako nodded and Souji thanked God that the next day was Sunday. Dojima walked in as Souji was setting the table.

"What's Hanamura doing on my couch?" Dojima asked, looking a bit shocked concidering he almost sat on him.

"Sorry Uncle. He got sick and passed out so I brought him here to care for. I should have asked and I apologize."

"It's alright, just so long as you don't get sis pissed off at me."

"Alright." They ate and Souji carried Yosuke up to his room and set up the futon while Yosuke was asleep on the couch. When he was done, he moved Yosuke to the futon. The brunet was cold to touch, but his forehead was burning with the fire of a thousand suns.

The next day he still didn't wake up, so the Dojimas and Souji took him to the hospital. The Doctors said that the cold and the mental trauma he was going through had temporarily shut down his body. He was in a state of extended sleep.

It would be a miracle if he ever woke up.

Souji could hear his heart break.

**That is 100%, undeniable proof I need some sort of help and that's not even the end of it. **

**No sex, so please don't ask. I'd die of a nosebleed and then I'd lose focus of the entire story.**

**See the little Review button? I'll take anything but flames. Please help me improve!**


End file.
